


Naito One Shots Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: One shots featuring Tetsuya Naito from Los Ingobernables de Japonread the notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings/tags for that specific chapter





	1. Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, mentions of violence, choking

You were so dead. In fact dead didn’t even begin to describe what you were going to be when they caught up to you. They certainly weren’t going to listen to your protestations that it was an accident; that you never meant to hurt him. It was just; things got a little too intense, too fast for you. One second he had been kissing you softly and the next his hand was under your dress and fingers in places they shouldn’t have been that quickly. You panicked. Instead of telling him no and pulling away you had grabbed the first thing you could reach and hit him over the head with it. 

When you saw blood dripping from his head as he fell to all fours on the ground you had panicked again and fled. The way your phone was blowing up told you they knew. You knew you only had minutes before they showed up to your room, flinging things hap hazardously into your suitcase only grabbing the essentials, enough to get you to your parents’ house up north. You could replace everything else. Suitcase in hand you yanked open the door, screaming as you came face-to-face with an irate Naito. 

With a shove he pushed you backwards making you tumble over the suitcase and strike your head on the ground. Wincing you rubbed the back of your head, watching Naito warily as he loomed over you. I had never seen him this angry before. I expected this reaction from Evil, maybe Sanada, the two big brothers of the group, but not the tranquillo leader of the stable. 

“Were you going to run? You do what you did to our little brother and you dare to run away?” Naito growled his booted foot coming to rest on your throat. 

“I was scared!” You shouted. “I panicked.”

“You panicked and that gives you the right to assault him?” Naito snapped pushing down on your throat making you choke and gasp for air. 

“He had no right to touch me like that!” I gasped out when he lifted his foot slightly to allow me to speak. “I didn’t tell him he could touch me down there.” 

“So you tell him no! You don’t smash a champagne bottle over his head.” Naito yelled. “We just got him back and you almost killed him.” 

“Is he okay?” I asked remorse filling me as I imagined Hiromu laying pale in a hospital bed. 

“Like you care!” Naito scoffed. “What the fuck were you thinking? Evil wants to fucking murder you and Sanada isn’t far behind. Hell even Bushi and Shingo want to get their hands on you.”

“I do care.” I protested. “I never meant to hurt him. He just…he just moved too fast and I didn’t know what to do.” 

Naito removed his foot and paced around the room, muttering angrily as you struggled to your feet. His pacing slowed as his phone rang. 

“Evil,” Naito answered making your eyes widen with panic and you shook your head desperately pleading silently with him not to turn you over to the darker side of LIJ. 

“Yes I found her,” Naito said with a smirk making you collapse to your knees. “No, stay there. I’ll bring her to you.” 

“Naito, please.” You begged as he hung up. “Let me go please. I didn’t mean to hurt Hiromu. It was an accident. Please don’t turn me over to them. Just say I got away. Please.” 

“You want me to lie to my brothers after you assaulted one of them?” Naito scoffed. “To just let you walk out of here without consequence?” 

Seeing your chance to escape quickly slipping away you got desperate pulling at your clothes and stripping yourself to your bra and panties offering the one thing that may convince Naito to let you go. 

“Just keep your clothes on!” Naito said. “After what you did to Hiromu you really think I want to fuck you? He’s barely recovered from a broken neck, you’re lucky you didn’t seriously injure him. Get dressed and let’s go. The boys are waiting for you.”


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito left the IC Title behind for a reason and he doesn't like his business interfered with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough oral sex, explicit sexual content, explicit language

Ten minutes after leaving the damn belt behind and he was already getting bitched out for it. Unappreciative. Ungrateful. Problematic. Blah blah blah. Despite his derision Naito still had turned his car around and come back to get the damn thing, solely to avoid further disruption to his evening’s plans. Because he knew they wouldn’t stop until the belt was back in his possession. You would think they would have learned after the last time they gave him the IC title. At the time Naito had made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with the stupid thing. It meant nothing to him but his own oppression. New Japan was too busy kissing Omega’s ass and sucking Okada’s dick to give Naito a real shot at the company’s most prestigious title. And now what did they get? Omega throwing it all in their faces and walking out the door and leaving the company with an over the hill champion. 

Irritably Naito shoved through their former locker room door, thoughts of his bed forefront in his mind. He knew the rest of the stable were out partying the night away, drinking and fucking, but Naito wasn’t interested. At least he wasn’t until he walked in on the cleaning lady who was vacuuming the locker room floor with headphones in. 

Her jeans were so tight they fit like a second skin and Naito’s hands were itching to grab a handful of that shapely rear. He leaned against the wall eyes never wavering from her ass as she moved around the room to the rhythm in her ears, her ass mesmerizing him. His mouth practically watered as he imagined her cunt hovering over his face while his hands grabbed that ass and buried his tongue in her sweet juices. 

When she spun around and saw Naito leaning against the door she screamed falling backwards in surprise and landing on the ass Naito had recently been admiring. Hiding his amusement Naito fixed her with a glare, stomping towards her and grabbing her by the back of the neck and yanking her to her feet. 

“I suppose you’re the bitch who ratted me out to management?” Naito asked idly, receiving his answer as her eyes darted guiltily towards the belt now lying flat on the bench rather in the corner he had tossed it in. “Anyone ever tell you that you should mind your own business?” 

“I’m sorry,” She cried reaching to grab Naito’s forearm in a useless attempt to remove his hand from the back of her neck. Instead Naito only tightened his grip, making her wince and give up the fight. “It’s expensive…I didn’t want to just leave it here.” 

“It’s garbage.” Naito sneered glaring at the belt. “If I wanted it I would have taken it with me. I don’t need some nosy bitch ratting me out to the bosses.” 

“It’s an honor. They obviously thought highly of you to give you the belt.” She argued. “You should cherish it.” 

“It’s not your place to tell me what to do.” Naito sneered, his earlier amusement quickly vanishing as she pushed his buttons. “I don’t want some fucking consolation belt to try and keep me appeased.”

“Then what do you want?” She asked. 

The heavyweight title in the future. But right now? I want to taste you.” Naito said bluntly grinning at the shocked expression that crossed her face. Shock, and a little bit of desire. 

“Go to hell!” She snapped struggling once again in his hold. “That’s one thing you’re not going to get.” 

“I always get what I want,” He said smugly. 

“Apparently not since I don’t see you with the heavyweight title.” She sneered, gasping as Naito growled throwing her backwards and making her slam into the wall. Before she knew what happened he was pressed against her, hand clasped around the front of her throat and squeezing it hard. 

“Fuck tasting you. Now you’re going to taste me.” Naito growled stepping back just enough to unzip his pants and pull his cock free before releasing her throat and dragging her down to her knees by a fistful of hair. 

As much as she seemed to want to struggle her mouth opened without much cajoling, her lips wrapping around Naito’s cock while he smirked triumphantly above her. His hips bucked into her mouth, fingers entwined in her silky hair as Naito fucked her throat, her head banging against the concrete wall with every forward movement, drool leaking out her lips. 

“You should learn to stay out of other people’s business,” Naito said, his voice coming out breathless as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was going to have to wrap this up quick. As ambitious as his mind was now, his body was feeling the punishment from his match with Jericho. There wasn’t a whole lot left for him to give. 

With a final grunt Naito’s hips stilled, his cock buried deep in her throat as his seed pumped into it. Breathing heavily he pulled out of her mouth, rubbing the tip along her pouty lips before grinning and patronizingly patting her on the head.   
Tucking his cock away Naito grabbed the belt and left the locker room, dragging it along the floor without a care in the world as he made his way out of the Tokyo Dome for the second time that night.


	3. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never disturb Naito when he's sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language

As usual when I walked into the Los Ingobernables locker room I was completely ignored. After the first ten times or so I had learned not to let it bother me. Sort of. There was still a small part of me that felt that pang of hurt and insecurity when they failed to acknowledge my existence beyond sharply issued commands. Slinking into my corner I pulled out my IPAD to double check their schedules for the following day and make sure there were no last minute changes. 

“You sure you don’t want to go with us Naito?” Bushi asked as they gathered their belongings. 

Naito shook his head as he slung the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder and perched his signature black baseball cap on his unruly hair. 

“I’m beat. I just want to go find my bed and sleep.” He said heading towards the door. “I’ve got to be up at the crack of dawn for an interview.” 

Pausing with a hand on the knob he turned to me with a tired expression. 

“Don’t wake me up unless there’s a fire. Even then think about it.” He said before disappearing. 

The rest of LIJ left shortly after in a loud cacophony of laughs and curses as they discussed their evening plans, the door slamming shut behind them in leaving me in peaceful quiet as they vanished without a word.

Pushing down that irritating pang of hurt I made a sweep of the locker room, checking all the crevices to make sure nothing was left behind in the venue before making my own exit. As far as I was concerned Naito had the right idea. A good meal and a warm bed were calling to me. Since I had started working for them, I had learned that sleep was a commodity that I was going to have to fight for. The Ingobernables were truly a 24 hour a day job. They all kept different hours and most of them kept very late nights. Given how out of it I was having just started working for them I was clueless as to how they functioned at the high level they did. 

Unfortunately luck didn’t seem to be on my side tonight. As soon as I had settled into bed my phone had pinged with a message. Groaning I reached blindly for my phone wondering who had done what and needed to be rescued. 

The message I read had me in an entirely different quandary. Naito’s crack of dawn interview he had been complaining about had gotten moved back a few hours affording him the opportunity to sleep in much later than he originally planned on. Biting my lip I sat up in bed, wondering if I should go wake Naito. He had left pretty implicit instructions not to wake him. Yet I had news I was sure he would want to hear. 

Pulling on my robe and sliding on my slippers I padded down the hallway to Naito’s room. My hand hovered over the door for several agonizing seconds before I pulled the trigger and forced myself to knock loudly. Immediately curses were heard through the door, and I cringed as I heard Naito angrily approaching threatening bodily harm to whoever had interrupted his sleep. 

The force of Naito’s glare had me stumbling back a few steps, honestly frightened at the look on his face. 

“Is the hotel on fire?” Naito asked with a sneer. “I don’t smell any smoke, or hear any alarms.” 

“There’s no fire.” I rushed to reassure him avoiding looking directly at him, instead focusing on the floor. 

“Then why are you waking me up?” He snapped. “You better have a damn good excuse.” 

“You’re interview got moved back!” I blurted out before he could rail at me further. “Three hours. You have three extra hours.” 

Naito smirked as he processed the information, the anger seeping from his face. 

“That is a damn good excuse.” He admitted. “I’ll let you slide this time.” 

The next thing I knew the door was slammed in my face leaving me staring at the now empty doorway shaking my head in disbelief. The walk back to my room I cursed his very existence with every step, continuing until I was wrapped back up in my bed, turning on my side and mumbling into my pillow about what an asshole Tetsuya Naito was as I fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Avowal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito discovers New Japan have been hiding LIJ's secrets away at headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, arguing, implied sexual content

Naito watched her flitting about the room with a frown. Now he wasn’t the best with names or faces, but he was willing to swear on…well on something important; that he had fucked her before. And that she had been fired before. As she bent down, her shapely rear on full display for his wandering eyes as she dug in a filing cabinet his suspicions were confirmed. Faces and names may give him trouble, but he never forgot an ass. 

Naito continued watching her, wondering how she had managed to get hired by New Japan again after her disastrous stint as his stable’s assistant. As something Sanada had mentioned months ago pushed to the forefront of his mind Naito frowned. Sanada had come by the corporate offices and stumbled across one of their supposedly fired former assistants working in the typing pool. 

Anger began to surge through his veins as he wondered just how many of their cast offs New Japan was hiding in the corporate offices. He didn’t like being played for a fool and that exactly how he felt as he realized New Japan was playing him and his brothers behind their backs. Pretending to fire girls only to have them working a better job in the cushy corporate offices. 

His inner rhetoric was interrupted by the receptionist calling him back to the meeting. With a final glance in her direction, tossing a smirk her way as she had turned at the sound of his name being called, Naito disappeared into the hallway. 

The entire duration of the meeting Naito stewed, his fingers drumming on the conference room table earning baleful looks from the executives surrounding the table. 

“That’s enough!” One of them finally shouted as the rapping of Naito’s fingers were drowning out his presentation. “I think it’s time for you to actually pay attention.” 

“I think it’s time for you to fuck off.” Naito spat taking satisfaction in the shocked gasps that filled the room. He wasn’t usually so vocally disrespectful to the big wigs in the company, leaving them to run things so long as they stayed out of his way. 

“Excuse me?” The man asked shrilly. “How dare you?” 

“How dare I?” Naito spat lurching out of his seat and slamming his palms down on the table with a resounding smack. “How dare you?”

With an accusing finger he pointed out towards the lobby. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t recognize her?” Naito asked angrily. “Did you think you could just hide her away in the offices and we would never find out you had fucked us over?” 

He glared at every person in the room, taking great enjoyment as their pallor’s faded and they looked shell shocked to get called out. 

“I should’ve taken stock of what Sanada had said about his last visit here, but I assumed the problem would have corrected itself after he left his little present tied down to your desk.” Naito smirked at one of the men whose face turned white as a sheet save for the red flush to his cheeks. 

“Instead I show up and find another one. How many of our former assistants do you have lurking around here?” Naito sneered. 

“Personnel matters are really none of your concern.” The female sitting across from him spoke up. “We have to keep some of these women retained so we don’t get sued since you and your partners can’t seem to keep your dicks in your pants for five minutes.” 

“We don’t do anything to them that they don’t want.” Naito countered with a glare. “It’s not our fault they don’t know how to say no.” He looked around the room with disapproval and shook his head. “You turned your back on LIJ, and now we’re going to turn our backs on you.” 

Naito turned his back and headed for the door. He was over this meeting and these two-faced liars. They thought LIJ were difficult to deal with when they were being relatively cooperative? They hadn’t seen nothing yet. As far as he was concerned open season had just been declared.


	5. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito does love to play his games and you may have bitten off more than you can chew  
> Prompt request filled for “I know how you love to play games”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: teasing, innuendo

His gaze alone was enough to dampen my panties, but I was doing my best not to let him know how much he affected me. I had a feeling he knew, but for the sake of my dignity I liked to pretend he was clueless. For more than ten minutes now he had been watching me, leaning insolently against the wall with hooded eyes and that trademark smirk on his lips. I was trying not to give him the attention he was seeking, but knew I was failing magnificently. Every few seconds it seemed my eyes would drift up from the stack of paperwork in front of me and look at Tetsuya Naito, leaning against the wall and looking better than any person had the right to. 

Realizing I had been staring at the same line for over five minutes now I knew it was time for me to go. I wasn’t going to accomplish anything staring at Naito all day, and given he seemed content to stand right in my line of vision for the foreseeable future, it was up to me to move. 

“When are you going to quit pretending you don’t want me?” 

I paused just as I passed Naito, fighting the urge to spin around to face him, knowing I would just end up admitting what I wasn’t quite ready to yet. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I said frostily heading on my way again, only to be stopped by Naito’s hand on my elbow. I gasped as he pulled me against his chest, my back pressing intimately against his body. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Naito said into my ear, his breath warm and tickling my skin sending shivers through my body. “You’re wasting time when you could be spread open beneath me screaming in pleasure. Why are you wasting time playing games?” 

I bit my lip as his hand left my elbow and draped over my waist his thumb teasingly running circles over my hip. 

“I know how you love to play games,” I managed to stutter. “What’s the matter Tetsuya? Turnabout not fair play?” 

Naito’s thumb stopped its movements and I felt him shift on his feet behind me his groin brushing across my backside making me swallow heavily. 

“You wanna play games with me?” He said after a moment and I could hear the amusement in his words, could practically see the smile curving his lips though he stood behind me. “You’re right. I do like to play games.” 

I gasped as he pushed my hair to the side and pressed his lips to the curve of my neck, leaving a searing imprint as he stepped away from my body. 

“Game on.”


	6. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smutish, sexual content, Naito is an asshole

“Despite what I’m sure you’ve heard, I’m really not that easy.” Tetsuya Naito said, casually dropping his hotel room key on the table by the door. He couldn’t even say he was surprised to find a lingerie clad woman spread out on his bed. He had long ago stopped wondering how they even got into his hotel rooms, it happened so frequently. He leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles and arms as he stared at the girl on his bed. She was beautiful, he would give her that, the vivid red of her corset lingerie contrasting beautifully with her skin, pushing her plump breasts up enticingly. He always was a tits man. 

“If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.” Naito told her, a daring smirk appearing on his face. The girl on the bed maneuvered herself onto her knees, meeting his smirk with one of her own.

“Oh I can be very convincing.” She said arching her back so her breasts pushed out temptingly. Glancing at his watch Naito saw he had some time to play so he made his way over to the desk chair, flipping it around and straddling it. He waved his hand towards her in a gesture clearly saying impress me. 

She wasted no time, running her hands over her body, squeezing her tits together and trailing down her waist and thighs before repeating the motions on the upward swing. She bit her full red painted lip, catching the ties of her corset and loosening them, causing her breasts to spill out of the top to Naito’s view. A pleased smile touched her lips when Naito shifted in his chair, eyes firmly on the revealed flesh. Her hands grabbed her breasts squeezing them, the taking the nipples and rolling them between her finger tips, pulling them into stiffened peaks. 

“Please Naito, I want you so badly.” She moaned sliding one hand down the front of her body and running it along her panty covered mound. “I’m so wet for you. I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to feel your cock pounding into me. Please, I’ll do anything you want me to.” She begged, her breathing ragged as she stimulated her body. She smiled victoriously when Naito rose from his chair, stalking towards the bed, hard on evident through his slacks. She waited, anticipation making her heart beat wildly as he came to stand in front of her at the edge of the bed, his hands resting on the waistband of his pants. Grasping her chin in his hand he leaned forward until their lips were almost touching.

“No.” He said to her shock, his signature smirk appearing. “Get the fuck out my room.”


	7. You Might Not Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual content, explicit language, suggestive themes,

“You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” Naito said confidently as if you weren’t sitting in the middle of a restaurant at a table with the rest of his Los Ingobernables de Japon brethren. You nearly spit out your drink at his bold proclamation, the guys bursting into laughter before quieting down and focusing on your reply. It wasn’t like you were even speaking to him, it just came out of the blue as you were making notes and trying to organize their interview schedule for the next week. But that was Tetsuya Naito for you, bold as brass and he had really taken a liking to pissing you off. Especially given the fact that you had repeatedly turned him down, something the popular ladies’ man was not used to. 

“I definitely don’t want you.” You replied simply with an exaggerated roll of your eyes. “Now can we get back to business and then I will leave you gentlemen to enjoy your evening.” From the corner of your eye you could see Evil and Bushi deflate as they realized you weren’t going to take Naito’s bait this time. Sometimes, that you were loath to admit it, your temper got the better of you and you lost your cool with the infuriating man. 

“No.” Naito said bluntly making your head snap in his direction. 

“What do you mean no?” You asked incredulously.

“Exactly that. No. I’m not doing anything with you again until you admit that you want me.” He said stubbornly leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table as he stared challengingly at you across it. You just stared at him, unable to believe his gall. He was threatening your livelihood just because he couldn’t handle rejection? You knew all it would take to your bosses at NJPW was one word from their star and you would be out on your ass. 

“Stop being a jackass Naito.” You snarled. “Get over the fact that I am not interested in fucking you. What’s the matter, you can’t handle the fact that a woman doesn’t want you?” 

“No, I can handle a woman not wanting me. But that is not the case here. You want me. You just won’t admit it.” He replied, once again full confidence in his tone. You felt overwhelming rage course through your veins and jumped to your feet ready to lay into him. 

“Tranquillo.” He said holding up his hand, signature smirk on his face as he goaded you. “Forget it. We will finish your business and you can go. For now. But rest assured in the near future you are going to admit you want me and I am going to make you beg me for my dick.” He promised.


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request filled for “I lost the baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, references to miscarriage

Tetsuya Naito stood nervously on the doorstep waiting for his knock to be answered. He had been summoned by text message, the tone giving no clue as to why he needed to come see her. Y/N was pregnant with his baby after a small fling between the two and Naito was trying to do the right thing. Trying to make himself available for the doctor’s appointments and not to be a complete dick. He had missed her last appointment a few days ago as he was participating in the G1 Climax finals. So he assumed she wanted to fill him in on the latest information. 

The door opened and Y/N stood there. Naito ran his critical gaze over her, noting the puffy eyes, unkempt pony tail and baggy sweatpants. He wondered if she was suffering from morning sickness as she normally took more care in her appearance. Arching his eyebrow he stepped into her home as she moved aside, waving him in. The two stood awkwardly in the entry way as Naito waited for her to speak. 

“I lost the baby.” She finally said after what seemed like an interminable silence. Naito’s head jerked up to read her face, internally cursing himself for being such an asshole that all he felt was profound relief. 

“I’m sorry.” He said and he was sorry that she was hurting. He had nothing against her, she was a nice young woman. Probably far too nice to be caught up with a man like him. But that was probably what drew her to him in the first place, the good girl drawn to the bad boy. 

“I went to the doctor and they couldn’t find a heartbeat,” she sniffled. “They checked my levels and they had dropped drastically. There was nothing they could do.” Naito stepped forward wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to offer some comfort. 

“I have to go to the hospital on Friday,” she told him as she cried into his shoulder. “They have to do a procedure to remove everything since it hasn’t happened naturally.” Naito rubbed soothing circles on her back as he tried to think of the right words to say.

“Would you….would you like me to go with you?” He offered after a moment. She broke away from his hug offering him a watery smile. 

“No, it’s okay. My mother is going to take me,” She looked down at the ground huffing out a breath of air before she continued. “Look Tetsuya, I know this wasn’t what you wanted. A baby wasn’t something you counted on, but I want you to know I do appreciate the support. I appreciate you trying to be there and be a part of our baby’s life.” 

“Y/N, it’s no secret I am an asshole.” Naito said ruefully. “But I would not abandon my child.” He took a deep breath and pulled her into one last hug. “I’m very sorry you are going through this and are hurting. Please call me if you end up needing me for the procedure.” 

“Thank you Tetsuya.” Y/N replied. She realized this was his goodbye. That they were done and she wouldn’t be hearing from him again. But she also recognized the truth in his words. If she ended up needing him for the procedure, he would be there, and that was the best she was going to get from Tetsuya Naito. 

Ushering him out the door, she watched as he climbed into his vehicle and pulled away from the curb, holding her hand up in a final goodbye.


	9. You're Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never take a bet against Tetsuya Naito   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content,

The sound of a resounding smack and a loud curse of “Asshole!” rang through the air making you smirk and shake your head ruefully. You grabbed your little green notebook and made another tally mark and notation of the incident on the sheet. Already seven and it wasn’t even noon you chuckled to yourself. You had been working with Tetsuya Naito and his brothers of Los Ignorables de Japon for about two months now, essentially acting as a glorified gopher. Sometimes you felt like you were herding cats trying to keep these guys in line, not counting the actual stuffed cat that was vital to the wellbeing of Hiromu Takahashi. During that time, you had been fascinated by Tetsuya. The sheer number of women that flocked to him was amazing. But what had really caught your attention was the fact that, despite him being a complete and total asshole, women still jumped to be with him. And he seemed to be teaching his ways to his fellow LIJ members, judging by their attitudes towards the fairer sex.

A few days ago, you were battling with Tetsuya yet again to get his ass moving and for once in his life arrive somewhere on time. You had no idea when you had agreed to take this task on that Naito truly lived up to his “tranquilo” phrase. He acted like everything he had to do was a major inconvenience to him. About the only things he showed any passion for were wrestling and fucking. 

Already at the end of your rope after having spent the morning arguing with Evil over his refusal to answer or even return your phone calls; you had snapped at Tetsuya and called him an asshole. A word that seemed to be directed at him with alarming regularity. He had simply gotten a filthy smile and looked at you in a way he really hadn’t before, eyeing you as if he was imagining you stripped bare. 

“You know when most women call me an asshole they end up fucking me pretty quickly after.” He had said laughing as you had shrieked, flipped him the middle finger and stormed out of his room. 

After you had ranted to yourself for a while you calmed down a bit and realized you had to learn to go with the flow unless you wanted to pull your hair out at the roots. So, you had set about doing just that, making yourself find the humor in situations rather than getting angry. It had worked well so far, and you had found yourself chuckling every time Naito had been called an asshole. This had awoken your curiosity and you wondered, just how many times a day did he get called an asshole? It seemed to happen with such frequency you hadn’t been able to keep up. Thus, you decided to entertain yourself by keeping a tally. You bought a little notebook with an attached pen and religiously wrote down every time someone called him one, as well as the surrounding incident. Some were more detailed then others, depending whether you witnessed it first hand or just overheard it. Paying such close attention also brought about the disgusting realization that Naito was in fact correct in proclaiming that women tended to fall in bed with him after calling him an asshole. At this point you were honestly shocked his dick hadn’t fallen off. There was no way a human being could possibly fuck that much. And fuck well apparently based on the tittering and smiles on his conquests’ faces when he was finished with them. 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon and evening you continued tallying instances of Naito earning his moniker all the while continuing to direct the boys where they needed to be and trying to corral the headstrong leader. The night was almost coming to a close, you are waiting in the LIJ locker room with Sanada and Evil as Bushi, Naito and Hiromu were participating in a triple tag match. You were busy tabulating the day’s total in your notebook and not paying any mind to Sanada and Evil. 

“What’s in that little book of yours?” Sanada suddenly asked reaching around and grabbing your notebook before you could react. 

“Give that to me!” You demanded rising to your feet and attempting to snatch your book back from him. Which was proving impossible given the fact that he towered over you by several inches. If he saw what you were doing, you could probably kiss your job goodbye. You were pretty sure that mocking your boss was grounds for termination. 

Your heart sank as Sanada opened the book his eyes widening as he read your entry. 

“Oh, this is gold!” he announced loudly.

“What does it say?” Evil asked moving closer to the unfolding drama. 

“How many times has Tetsuya Naito been called an Asshole Today?” Seiya read chuckling. Evil’s gaze darted to you before he too began laughing. “That’s not all, she describes each incident in detail as well.”

“I’m sure Naito will be just thrilled to learn about this.” Evil said.

“Naito will be thrilled to learn about what?” the man himself said, having just waltzed into the locker room, Hiromu and Bushi trailing behind him. Your head hung as you braced yourself to be immediately terminated. 

“Y/N here has been keeping a record of how many times you have been called and asshole today.” Sanada said, casting a smirk in your direction as he noticed your discomfort. He held the book out to Naito who took it and flipped through the pages outlining the incidents, reading through them with an impassive expression. 

“Your numbers are wrong.” He said, turning his stare on you. 

“No, they’re not.” You protested. If you were going to get fired for this, you were at least going to defend your work. “That is completely accurate. You were called an asshole twelve times today.” You said firmly. 

“You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.” Naito countered. 

“No, you won’t because I’m not wrong.” You proclaimed. You had been meticulous in writing down the instances and were positive in your calculations. 

“You seem awfully sure of yourself,” Naito said, a calculating expression settling on his face. “Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is, so to speak?” 

“What do you mean?” You asked narrowing your eyes at his self-satisfied expression. 

“If I cannot prove your tally is wrong I will let this slide. I will not fire you and I will become a model client. I won’t give you any more shit.” He promised. You smiled at his words. You would get to keep your job and Naito would behave himself? You were all for that. A twinge of doubt stopped you from accepting right away.

“And if I am proven incorrect?” You asked needing to see what you faced should you be wrong.

“If I prove you wrong…. you blow me.” He said, shouts of encouragement breaking out from his brothers. 

Your breath hitched as an image on you on your knees with Naito’s cock in your mouth. You would admit it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant thought. 

“Can I look at my book one more time?” You asked. He gladly handed over the book, that same confident expression on his face as you read through your notes. Your confidence returned as you easily recalled each of the instances, nothing sticking out as being missing as you thought of the day.

“Okay, I accept. Prove me wrong.” You challenged.

“You have twelve times written down. There should be sixteen.” He said simply, putting his hand up to stop you as you shook your head and prepared to rebut. 

“You are very accurate. You are correct in every incident you wrote down.” He praised. “But you missed a couple.” 

“What did I miss?” You asked doubtfully. 

“You didn’t write down the times you called me an asshole.” He proclaimed, a shit eating grin breaking on his face as he watched the dawning realization blooming on your face. He was correct, you had called him an asshole at least four times today, but you hadn’t put your own interactions in the book. 

Naito insisted on collecting his prize immediately, the rest of LIJ filtering out of the room when Naito granted your request of privacy. It was as he was coming down your throat, watching you swallow down his load that Naito announced that you were fired. Pulling off him and rising to your feet you sputtered, unable to form an intelligent response. Only one word coming to mind.

“Asshole!” You shouted storming out of the locker room.

“That’s seventeen!” he called after you, his laughter echoing down the hall after you.


	10. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been curious about the stranger who comes into her bar for a long time now  
> Prompt request filled for “I want to be alone” and “I didn’t mean to interrupt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use, oral sex, stranger oral sex, language

Despite the fact that he had been coming into this bar for almost a year now, I didn’t know his name. The man with the shoulder length hair and ever present black baseball cap never said a word to me. He simply entered the bar, sat in the furthest booth in the back, ordered a pitcher of beer from the bartender. He came in almost every Tuesday night, missing occasionally though I didn’t know why and stayed for about two hours. 

Despite our lack of interaction I found myself curious about him. Watching him from the little window between the kitchen and the bar as I tended the stove. Found myself curious as to what he would order to eat, if he was a sushi guy, or if he preferred fried food. Maybe sandwiches, or soup. I never found out, as he never ordered more than that pitcher of beer. I found myself dressing better on Tuesday nights, making sure I had the shift when he would come in, trying to make myself look good even though all he saw of me was the top of my eyes over the metal shelf I put food on. I couldn’t even say for sure he was aware of my existence, but I was definitely aware of his. 

He had arrived about twenty minutes ago, setting up shop in the corner with his laptop as usual. By this point the bartender didn’t even ask his order, simply delivering an ice cold pitcher of beer with a glass and switching on the baseball game if one happened to be on. 

The phone ringing startled me from my reverie, drawing my attention to Lio who started speaking rapidly into the phone before hanging up and turning to me. 

“Kina, my daughter is sick.” He said. “I have to go. Can you handle closing up tonight?” 

“You got it.” I said confidently. I had done it before when emergencies arose, and while I felt badly his little one was sick, secretly I felt a thrill that I was going to be left alone with the mysterious stranger in the corner. Coming out of the kitchen a quick glance around confirmed that we were alone. 

Smoothing my skirt I pasted on my best smile, making my way to the back booth and standing nervously at the edge of the table. 

“I want to be alone,” He said sensing my presence though his eyes didn’t waver from the screen in front of him. “You know that.” 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” I said nervously meeting his eyes as they jerked up from the screen, obviously not realizing it wasn’t his usual barkeep interrupting him. I almost melted as his toffee colored eyes roamed over my body, taking a leisurely circuit over my body before refocusing on my face. 

“I will never say no to a pretty lady interrupting me.” He said smoothly. “If I had known you were the one hiding in the kitchen peeking out at me, I would have ordered food long ago.”

I blushed knowing he had seen me staring at him, my head ducking in embarrassment as he introduced himself as Naito, grabbing my hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it before sliding into his booth and motioning for me to join him. 

It didn’t take many flowery words from Naito before I was straddling his lap, his hands on my hips as he grinned at me. With Naito it was easy to forget I was working, falling under his spell and aching for more than the light touch of his fingers on the curve of my waist, eagerly bringing my lips to his when he asked for a kiss. The tang of beer on his tongue was bitter as our mouths melded together, moans of pleasure filling the empty bar air as I lost myself in the intoxication of Naito with an ease that should have scared me. 

I don’t even remember how I ended up naked laying on top of the table with tongue buried inside me, all I remember was crying out my completion in ecstasy and watching in disbelief as Naito gathered up his laptop, threw down enough yen to cover the tab and left me with a simple smile and a wink as he exited the bar. 

He never returned after that night, leaving me with haunted memories and an aching desire for the man named Naito.


	11. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I’m just as fucked up as you are” and "I can replace you anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, slight angst, references to arguments and sex

Dysfunctional didn’t even begin to describe my relationship with Naito. As much as we were drawn to each other, we seemed to hate each other just as strongly. We couldn’t stand to be together and couldn’t stand to be apart.   
In the aftermath of yet another brutal argument, full of stinging words and things we couldn’t take back, we lay together, bodies sated and spent. Sweat glistened on our naked forms as Naito’s hand absentmindedly trailed up and down my arm. 

“I don’t know why you stay. Why you don’t just walk out the door.” He mused allowed. “What makes you keep coming back?” 

My head on his chest, my fingers danced over his stomach as I contemplated his question before answering the only logical conclusion I could come to. 

“I’m just as fucked up as you are.” 

Naito snorted, his chest rumbling beneath me, clearly disagreeing with my statement. 

“You’re far too innocent to be anywhere near as fucked up as me.” He said pressing an indulgent kiss to my head. “Maybe I should be asking myself why I keep you around. I can replace you anytime. Why don’t I?” 

I winced at his callous words, hating that they affected as much as they did while knowing to Naito they meant nothing. 

“You like me more than you want to admit.” I told him frankly. “And you hate it.” 

“I don’t like you.” He argued. “You’re a good fuck. That’s it.” 

“Then walk out the door Naito.” I said. “Get up, walk out and forget we ever met.” 

As I suspected Naito made no effort to move, a disgruntled sigh leaving his lips as he shifted uncomfortably beneath me. 

“See?” I said smugly. “You aren’t going anywhere.”


	12. One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for the oh so familiar “There’s only one bed.” trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, suggestive language, suggestive themes, Naito being an ass

“There’s only one bed.” She said as she walked into the hotel room with Tetsuya Naito following directly behind her. 

“It’s my hotel room. I’m aware there is only one bed.” Naito said, pulling off his LIJ cap and tossing it on the desk, followed by his room key. His shirt was stripped and tossed carelessly towards his suitcase, leaving him in only his slacks. 

“But, you said I could stay with you?” She questioned. They were in a little Japanese town on the road with NJPW. A town which only had the one hotel. She was a new employee, a last-minute addition to the tour, serving as liaison between the wrestlers and media. She had found herself in a rather awkward position of having to find a hotel room whilst being the only female on the tour. When Tetsuya Naito had offered to share his room, she had been extremely grateful, but now she wasn’t so sure. She supposed she should have been tipped off when the men with him had all shared a knowing glance, but she had been too relieved at having a place to stay that she had disregarded it. 

“Did you think I was offering you a room out of the goodness of my heart?” Naito chuckled. “No sweetie, I offered you the room fully expecting payment in return. Particularly those plump lips of your wrapped around my cock. His hand causally reached down to adjust the bulging tent on the front of his trousers. Naito eyed those lips again. He had been thinking about them wrapped around his cock since she had gotten on the bus. In fact, if he hadn’t been stuck doing an interview on the ride, he probably would’ve already had her in the bus lavatory. They were painted a vivid pink, and he could just imagine that lipstick rubbing off on his dick, leaving a ring around it. 

“How dare you!” she yelled. “You sir, are an asshole.” 

“So, I’ve been told once or twice.” Naito said wryly. “You gonna blow me or what?” 

“No, I am not going to blow you.” She said angrily unable to believe the gall of this man. 

“Then fuck off.” He said reaching over and grabbing his shirt. Apparently, he was going to have to go find someone to blow him since Miss Priss here was too good to get on her knees for him. He was sure she would come around later. They always did. Once they heard the stories, they couldn’t seem to help falling into his bed.


	13. Let's Have a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Let’s have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, break up, commitment phobic Naito

The request had been so ridiculous that Tetsuya Naito had literally shot soda out of his nose as he laughed hysterically. In fact he had been laughing for almost a minute straight and showed no signs of slowing down. The completely dumbfounded look on his girlfriend’s face only made his fit continue. 

“I’m serious,” she said angrily when his laughter died down. “Let’s have a baby.” 

“Yeah, let’s not.” Naito said archly. 

“Tetsuya, we have been together for almost two years now. I know you don’t want marriage and I am okay with that. I know you love me even if you don’t say it.” She told him naively. “A baby would complete our family.” 

“Okay, so we’re done.” Naito said calling for the check. He had let this relationship drag on for so long, it was probably his fault she was harboring false assumptions. Oh well, lessons learned. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, baffled by his sudden change in behavior. 

“Us, we’re done.” He said bluntly, sliding on his sports coat and throwing on his LIJ baseball cap as he threw down enough yen to cover their bill. 

“I’m your girlfriend Tetsuya!” She yelled. “You can’t just walk away when things get tough.” 

“Yeah I can. My dick will never go near you again. For all I know the condom will get a hole, or you’ll forget to take a pill and then bam! Baby I don’t want.” Naito shook his head apologetically. “Not happening sweetheart.” 

“Tetsuya, please,” she begged tears in her eyes. “I promise I’ll never bring it up again. I won’t have a baby. I love you, please don’t throw our love away. We have something special.” 

“You’re not special. You’re one of many.” He said coldly. “This is for the best. I don’t have to pretend to be the loving boyfriend anymore and you can try to move past me. Find you a man who will actually love you and be faithful and give you those babies you want so badly.” 

She sank down into the chair watching as the love of her life walked way without so much as a backwards glance.


	14. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I want to take care of you.” And "That’s why I fell in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff

Naito could feel the stupid smile on his face, and as much as he wanted to wipe it off, he was powerless to do so. It seemed to happen more often than he cared to admit when it came to you. He had tried fighting it for far too long before giving in and accepting that he was smitten with you. It went against everything he believed about himself to fall in love, but he couldn’t deny it. 

“Are you going to sit there staring at me all day?” 

Naito started as your teasing voice appeared at his ear, shaking his head to clear it. Apparently he had been daydreaming and completely missed your approach. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to stare at you all day?” Naito said pulling you around to his front to press a kiss to your lips. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Stop it.” You blushed swatting at his shoulder. “You already got me Naito, you don’t have to keep trying to charm your way into my pants.” 

“I will never stop.” Naito said emphatically. “I’m going to spend every day for the rest of my life making sure you know just how special you are. I want to take care of you. I want to be there for you and support you and never let you forget how much you mean to me.” 

Throwing your arms around him you buried your face in Naito’s chest feeling your cheeks burning. Even after all these months you still weren’t used to the fact that notorious playboy Tetsuya Naito was head over heels in love with you and never failed to remind you how much he cared. 

“That’s why I fell in love with you.” You murmured into his shirt. “You’re so sweet and you make me feel like the only woman in the world.”

“You’re the only woman in my world.” Naito professed, his lips pressing into the crown of your head.


	15. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito really needs to learn to be careful who he shares himself with  
> Prompt request fulfilled for "Open up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, implied/referenced one night stand, arguing, mentions of sex

Tetsuya Naito groaned as he was awoken by an incessant pounding on his apartment door. Opening one eye he stared at the bedside clock until the bleary numbers became clear. Who the hell was at his door at 2:30 in the morning? He wondered grumpily stumbling down the hall towards the front of his home. 

Anyone he wanted here at this time of night had a key, so it was with a scowl on his face that Naito pulled the door open a crack. Seeing who was on the other side did not improve matters. Naito stared at the girl he had brought home a few nights ago. Tara, or maybe Tina he thought was her name. All he remembered was giving her his number because she worked magic with her mouth and he had fully intended to experience it again. After this though, her name was off the damn list. He shut the door in her face, intending to go back to his bed. 

“Open up!” She demanded pounding again on his door. 

“Fuck off.” He called sullenly. Naito was not in the mood to deal with some crazy ass loud bitch. Sometimes they were fun. 2:30 in the morning was not one of those times. 

“I swear if you don’t open this door I’m going to scream and pound on this door until the neighbors call the cops.” She threatened. 

Growling angrily Naito ripped open the door. 

“I said fuck off beautiful.” He snapped. “There is only one reason you should be at my door and that is to fuck me. I don’t recall inviting you over so go away.” 

“I want to know the meaning of this!” she shouted shoving her hand through the crack holding her phone. On the screen was a picture of Naito at a bar with his arm around a woman, his lips attached to her neck. Apparently someone had posted it on instagram. Naito titled his head smiling as he remembered the redhead from earlier this evening. She was with some magazine wanting an interview with him. He had ended up fucking her behind a potted plant in the hallway. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” Naito asked tiredly.

“Are you cheating on me?” She asked shrilly. 

“You are crazy, aren’t you?” Naito asked sympathetically. “I really need to learn not to stick my dick in crazy.” He muttered to himself. 

The girl looked beyond confused, peering at him through the door opening.

“We would have to be together for me to be cheating on you honey.” Naito said softly. “You sucked my dick, that doesn’t make us a couple.” He gently guided her arm out of his door, making sure her phone went along. “So as I said before, fuck off.”


End file.
